1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for an automatic transmission, which is mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a shift lever device for an automatic transmission, of a type wherein an overdrive switch is mounted on a knob attached to the leading end of a shift lever (see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-32090).
In this type of shift lever device, a male connector mounted on an overdrive switch is disposed on the outer peripheral surface of a shift lever. In addition, a female connector or the like coupled to the male connector is also mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the shift lever.
Thus, the knob for covering a part of the shift lever makes it necessary to cover both the male connector and the female connector mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the shift lever in addition to the shift lever.
As a result, the shift lever device referred to above has the problem that the knob is large in size.